


Claw Marks.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After a difficult day at work you decided that what Luke needed was a distraction, something to keep his mind off of all the awful things he saw while on the job. What better way was there than to come home to your girlfriend decked out in your shirt and a peek of lace poking out from underneath?





	Claw Marks.

_I had a vision, a vision of my nails in the kitchen._

You could tell Luke was having a bad day at work, there was no case which meant he was coming home that same day which with his line of work was a rarity but you just knew from the way that he was texting you that something was wrong. Maybe it was because you’d sneaked a look at all those profiler books he had read but he was just replying differently, quick and short messages unlike the quick witted, sometimes flirtatious messages he would send you when he had time to spare. Things had been rough there recently, it was no surprise it was starting to take a toll on him.

All you wished was that you could do something to help him relax, it wasn’t like any other job where you could just go to his boss and tell them to maybe tone it down because that was the job, being a profiler was filled with stress and resentment and sometimes anger and you couldn’t get rid of that. What you could do however was be an escape for Luke when he got home, a safe place where he didn’t have to think about all the horrors that came across his desk. That was possible, that was something you could do.

There were many ways you could go about it, more innocent ways but what you eventually settled on was anything but that. After a long day at work Luke liked to get out whatever pent up frustration he had left, usually he did this by working out but there was the rare occasion where he would come home and you would find yourself being thrown over his shoulder and taken to the bedroom. It was never prompted by you but you couldn’t deny for even a second that you loved it when he took charge like that, there was something so erotic about being there for his pleasure. It wasn’t always and more often than not he was completely focused on you but those few occasions where you were there just for his use, it was oddly enough some of the best sex.

After dating for three years you knew what to do to get Luke riled up, it was the sort of thing that came naturally to you now. You headed into the bedroom to pick out your favourite new set of lingerie, red lace high waisted panties that instead of being put on like normal were instead tied up with a ribbon at the back so then when the bow was pulled undone the whole piece would be removed. The bra was a matching colour and had the lace detailing, it also was tied with ribbon which made the whole thing very quick and easy to take off. While it would be incredibly sexy to just wear those and that be the sight he came home to you instead threw one of his old shirts on over top, nothing special in particular but you knew how he got when he saw you in his clothes.

Because the plan was somewhat last minute you chose to go to the kitchen and start making dinner instead of doing anything particularly fancy with your hair and makeup, leaving them just how you’d done them for that day. Luke would be home in around half an hour and that would leave you the perfect amount of time to start on food but also calm your nerves. It was more excited jitters than anything else but you wanted to appear calm and collected when he came in, as if you hadn’t planned out this whole thing.

As he always did, at half seven on the dot you heard the sound of keys outside the apartment and then the door opening. You stood leaning against the kitchen counter, focusing on listening to what Luke was doing so that you could time your next move perfectly. He took his shoes and coat off, dumping his bag down beside the coat rack and began to walk into the kitchen where he smelt food coming from. It was just before he walked in that you raised up onto your tiptoes and started to rummage around in cupboards, you did this so that his shirt rode up and he got a peek of your ass cupped in the gorgeous red lace, the bottom of your cheeks poking out from the bottom.

“Hey, that you?” You asked as if you hadn’t heard the sound of Luke entering the apartment originally and instead had just heard his feet against the wooden floor as he approached you. It was only when he was closely behind you that you grabbed some random pot of spices you hadn’t been looking for but pretended like you had and then dropped back onto the flats of your feet. You weren’t surprised by Luke’s next move which was to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you back a little so you were pressed against him, burying his face against your neck. “Bad day, huh?”

“Something like that.” He mumbled in reply, too busy breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of your perfume to give you a more descriptive answer. Luke wasn’t stupid, he knew that you’d been able to tell that he’d been having an off day hence why you were stood making dinner in your underwear like some sexy housewife. There was no way he was actually going to tell you that he knew this though, he was happy to let you live in bliss that you’d tricked him into thinking you were innocent in all this despite him knowing you were anything but. “How about you, how was your day?”

You opened your mouth with the intention of replying but was quickly distracted by Luke’s wandering hands, they were initially laying flat on your stomach but now one was slowly starting to trail downwards towards the hem of his shirt. Once it arrived there he made sure to look down in front at him at your ass as he lifted the shirt up high enough so he could see all of the panties you were wearing. They were ones he hadn’t seen before and not the kind you just threw on in the morning, these were the kind you wore when you wanted someone in particular to take them off.

“It’s hard to think about what I did with you touching me.” You breathed out a laugh when you felt Luke’s hand reach back and ghosted across your thighs, digging his fingers into the soft fleshy part before travelling higher to where he was groping your ass over your panties. His hands were so big that he squeezed your ass with total ease, the lace rubbing against your delicate skin creating delicious friction. Luke just hummed softly in response and nosed his way closer to your neck as his fingers found the piece of ribbon keeping the fabric to your body.

All you could do was let out a soft gasp when Luke pulled the ribbon until the bow was undone and then the lace fell to the ground, the air hitting your now extremely exposed skin and making you very aware that you were now half naked in your kitchen with your more than attractive boyfriend pressed up against you. Still, this was what you’d planned and you were more than happy to let Luke play with you to his heart’s content. But just in case he thought that you might not be as into it as he was you reached down to the bottom of your shirt and pulled it up and off of your body, dropping it to the floor and leaving you in your bra.

“How can I not touch you when you look like this?” Luke mumbled against your neck, causing you to sigh softly and tilt your head to the side to allow him more room, the feeling of his warm breath against your sensitive skin felt amazing. One of his hands had come up your breast over your bra and the over was still toying with your ass, usually he was pretty gentle with how he touched you which might have come to a shock to some but there was nothing gentle with the way his heads kneaded you, rough calloused hands making easy work of your body.

You were expecting Luke to pick you up and take you to the bedroom which was what he always did on days like this but the bedroom was too far away for him at that moment, he wanted you right now and there was a quick and easy solution for that. Once he had repeated his work on your panties with your bra and you were then standing there completely naked he made his move, grabbing a hold of your hair at the root before dragging you backwards. You moved with a yelp, stumbling backwards as you eagerly moved with him before you were turned and pushed flat against the kitchen counter. Your breasts pressed against the cold surface, stomach digging into the sharp edge of the counter and yet you were too caught up in the excitement of it all to care.

The counter was cold against your skin, causing you to squirm while waiting for Luke’s next move. He had positioned you in a way that meant you were completely on display for him, nowhere to hide. All you could do was dig your nails in anticipation into the granite counter top and try to stay still, so focused on that you didn’t care to even attempt to muffle your whines, especially when you couldn’t feel Luke standing behind you anymore. It was only when you felt his hands spread your legs apart that you realised what he was doing, you willingly spread your legs wider so that he had more space considering he was now knelt behind you.

_Scratching counter tops, I was screaming._

You were about to give away whatever pride you had left in you and beg for Luke to touch you but just as you opened your mouth to speak you felt his tongue lick up the length o f your pussy, his scruff rubbing against your thighs creating the most hedonistic feeling. A reflex kicked in and you immediately reached your hand back to grab at his hair, your nails scratching against his scalp as you pressed him tighter against you. He ate you out like a starved man, losing himself in the way you tasted and smelt.

Luke would never understand those men who didn’t like going down on their girlfriends, or only did it half hearted in an attempt to get it reciprocated. There was nothing like being between a girl’s thighs, listening to the moans they let out when something felt really good and the way their thighs twitched and tightened around his head when they got close to coming. Watching how their back would arch and all inhibitions got let go of in the hopes they’d reach that sweet spot, there was nothing better. He loved doing it because he knew how much you enjoyed it but also because he found it so hot, happy to just make a home between your legs and eat you out for hours because he knew he’d get off on it at some point.

“Oh- fuck!” You whined and dug your nails in deeper, not that worried about hurting Luke because he’d had way worse when it came to you. Leaving scratches down his back and arms like claw marks wasn’t an uncommon occurrence but for some reason you both enjoyed how it looked, for you it was almost like an ownership thing which sounded weird but was like a secret reminder for him that he was all yours. Luke liked them because he knew it meant you had been so caught up in the heat of things that you’d had to dig your nails in and make sure he stayed where he was, animal instincts kicking in.

Luke just hummed against you, the vibrations drawing another shaky gasp out from your mouth. It was impossible to stay quiet with his lips pursed around your clit, his tongue flicking up underneath it in a way that was verging on painful due to how good it felt; days like this always blurred the lines between pleasure and pain and it was addicting, leaving you unable to say anything rational but desperate cries for more. You could feel how wet you were but you didn’t know if that was all from you or now his saliva mixing in, leaving you sticky and soaked and more than ready for him to fuck you already.

It would be easy for him to just stand back up and give you what you wanted but he knew the reason you’d done all this was to help him feel better after a long day and what would make him feel better was getting you to come purely just from his mouth. He fully intended to have his way with you in other ways but fucking you while you were sensitive and needy, drunk from one orgasm already would just be perfect. Plus, he wasn’t quite done yet with his taste test. So Luke stayed perched between your legs, spreading you wider so that his tongue would explore every last inch of you, knowing the places that got you calling out his name and exactly how to get you to the edge.

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of your cries, yearning for Luke to give you mercy and let you come. You needed it so badly, enough to make tears spring in your eyes due to how frustrated you were. His mouth felt incredible, every time you swore it felt better than the last and you were so close, that familiar feeling building up in your stomach that left your mouth gaping and body trembling. Luke could tell you were coming by the way your grip on his hair grew even tighter, it was painful but reassured him that what he was doing was the right thing so he worked through the pain and continued his assault on your clit, bathing it in licks and sucking and the occasional scratch of his teeth that left your body jolting in shock.

You felt your eyes roll back into your skull as your orgasm shocked through you, shamelessly letting out moans that the neighbours perhaps might have mistaken for screams which technically they were, just not like how they thought. Not for even one second did Luke stop what he was doing, continuing to eat you out until you literally had to push him away from you due to oversensitivity. He rested back on his knees and wiped his mouth clean, practically soaked from all your wetness. While he let you recover for a minute or so he took in the sight before him, you splayed out naked over his kitchen counter, your pussy on display for him all pink and dripping.

It took you quicker to recover than it might have usually done because you knew there was no way that Luke was done with you, it was rare that he let you get away with just one orgasm and since you had started this whole thing off essentially teasing him it was clear that he intended to get you back for that. It wasn’t really a punishment though, you wanted this more than anything even if you were sensitive and finding it difficult to keep positioned over the counter top due to your shaky legs willing you to collapse onto the floor.

You were so caught up in your head that you jumped a little when you felt Luke’s hand run across your back, ghosting over your spine in a way that helped you relax from your initial shock. You managed a small hum when Luke pressed a kiss to the top of your back, another to the base of your spine as you listened to him undo his belt. Your body was still coming down from your orgasm so all you could manage to do was push your ass out more, barely rubbing up against his hard cock pressing against his underwear.

“Come on.” You whined and tried to rub against him, about to reach back to try and pull him closer to you but before you could Luke reached forward and pinned your hands against the counter, your nails scratching against the smooth granite and probably leaving marks. The feeling of being pinned down was indescribable, it was strange because it shouldn’t have been something enjoyable as in any other situation you’d be terrified but this was your Luke and you liked the feeling of him controlling you. Not all the time as sometimes you liked to be in charge but there was something almost primal about him being on top of you, in your day to day life you wouldn’t let someone control you like this but in the heat of the moment it was so hot.

“What was that?” Luke prompted with a slight chuckle, hearing you let out a gasp at the feeling of his cock pressed up against your entrance was always amusing. Mostly because of the way you would let anything you were holding back go and just shamelessly beg for him, somehow he still managed to find you cute even in the middle of the hyper sexual situation you found yourself in. Luke was willing to toy with you a little longer and continue to be a tease but the sight of you laid out naked in front of him was too good to resist, besides sex anywhere but the bedroom wasn’t intended to be extremely long.

“Fuck, thank you.” You breathed out when you finally felt him push into you, the stretch a slightly uncomfortable yet welcomed pain. All you could do was lean your face against the cool surface and adjust to the feeling of being so full, it was an unusual feeling at first but once the first few seconds past it started to feel amazing. Luke let go of your hands as you were keeping yourself stable by digging your nails into the counter, instead he grabbed your hair into a ponytail. He didn’t tug on it harshly, instead held it tightly just so you knew he still had control over you and would pull on it if needed.

There was little you could do but lay there, bend over the counter while Luke fucked you with slow deep thrusts at first. You were still so sensitive after coming not that long ago that everything felt heightened, you could feel your wetness starting to drip down your thighs and your clit ached to be touched but also was still slightly sore from Luke’s previous assault on it.

It was once you felt him brush against that sweet spot inside of you that you gained some energy back, arching your back up as a tingle ran all the way down your spine and ignited a explosion of butterflies in your stomach. You couldn’t stop the noise that was choked out of you, completely desperate and too focused on how Luke had noticed how you were reacted and was now making sure to angle himself to rub up against that spot with each thrust, his hand not in your hair was gripping tight enough on your hip to leave a bruise.

_My back arched like a cat, my position couldn’t stop, you were hitting it._

You let a gasp out when Luke finally used his grip on your hair to his advantage and pulled you back so that you were pressed flush against his chest. Your nails left long marks across the counter, a permanent reminder of what had happened there. The new angle somehow only made him feel even better inside of you, tears forming at the corners of your eyes again from how incredibly good it felt. Crying during sex wasn’t that common but it had only ever happened with Luke, he knew exactly how to play with your body and leave you utterly overwhelmed in the best way possible.

“Shh, It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Luke whispered against your skin, pressing a small kiss just below your jaw as he listened to the noises you were making. He couldn’t describe how good you felt around him, maybe there had been some selfish tendencies behind him going down on you first because now you were pliant and completely soaked, ready to do anything if it meant you would be aloud to come. He couldn’t help but smile when he moved the hand that was on your hip down back between your legs and instead began to rub the gentlest, most soft circles across your clit which made your hips buck and spasm, both trying to escape the feeling but also welcoming it at the same time.

“I’m gonna come.” You wanted to articulate exactly how good Luke was making you feel and how badly you wanted to make him feel good in return but all you could focus on was how close you were to coming, just on the edge but you needed just that little push. You managed to blink back those tears but you were still so frustrated, you couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a little hiccuped sob when Luke nosed under your jaw and pressed another kiss there, whispering about how good you felt around him and about how wet you were. 

You were okay until he mentioned about how he should take you into the bedroom and tie you to the bed, just make you come over and over until you were an incoherent mess, maybe keep a vibrator pressed against your clit and leave you there for an hour. The way his voice sounded in your ear, deep and slightly hoarse, picturing yourself tied to the bed completely at his mercy was all you needed before you came with a scream.

Luke fucked you all throughout your orgasm which only intensified it, he pulled on your hair tightly to keep you upright when all your body wanted was to slump against the counter top. You had barely come down from your orgasm when you heard Luke groan and then felt a warmth inside of you, causing your hips to spasm once again. He let go of your hair so he could steady his hand against the counter, moving away from your clit in the fear that you might be in pain from how sensitive it would be from your second orgasm. You stayed connected while you tried to regain your breath, wincing slightly when Luke did pull out and you felt more wetness drip down your thighs. If you weren’t so sensitive then you might have found it hot, frankly you were exhausted and wanted to spend some time with your boyfriend that didn’t involve you almost crying because of how good he was fucking you.

“Welcome home.” You managed to breathe out and Luke just chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head before moving back and allowing you your space. There were plenty of other ways that you could have made him feel better after a bad day at work but none of them would have been that fun or that memorable, you already knew you’d never be able to look at the kitchen counter the same now that it had scratch marks on it from your nails. 

“It’s good to be home.”

_And I shouldn’t cry, but I love it, Starboy._


End file.
